Legend of the Louds:The hero's of Ga'hoole
Legend of the Louds:The hero's of Ga'hoole is a fantasy series written by Sorenrulescool5 and published by her friend,Hmac.The series, which was intended to end with the publication of The War of the Ember until a prequel The Rise of a Legend was published in,has a total of sixteen books. Apart from the main series there are a few more books and spin offs set in the same universe. Story This series follows the adventures of Soren, a young barn owl,and Lincoln, for the first six parts, but follows Nyroc, Soren's nephew, later renamed Coryn,and Lily,for parts seven through eight, and twelve through fifteen.Parts nine through eleven are half-prequels to the other parts, following Hoole and Hooli, the first king and queen of the Ga'Hoole Tree. In the first part,The Captures, Soren, who lives in a nest with his parents Noctus and Marella and siblings Kludd and Eglantine in a forest kingdom called Tyto, is pushed out of the nest. (It is later revealed that he was pushed by Kludd.) When he cries out to his parents for help, Soren is found and snatched by a patrol of the evil owls from the St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Animals, or St. Aggie's. Soren and other snatched owlets and humans are enslaved into tasks such as sorting eggs and pellets, for reasons they don't quite understand.Animals at St. Aggies are "moon blinked", a brainwashing technique caused by sleeping under the full moon and also marching under the light of the full moon and endlessly repeating their true names to forget them so as to lose sense of self and will. Soren befriends a young elf owl named Gylfie (from the desert kingdom of Kuneer), who, like him, is resistant to the moon-blinking, by staying awake during full shine,and Lincoln,a human,and together they plot both to discover as much as possible about the true purpose behind St. Aggie's and to escape. The three also befriend a spotted owl named Hortense. They also find a partly moon-blinked owl named Grimble, and plan to escape with Grimble's assistance. Grimble is murdered the night Soren,Gylfie and Lincoln,along with his siblings,escape by St. Aggie's leader Skench and her lieutenant Spoorn. After escaping, they then meet Twilight, an orphan great grey owl who learned his survival instincts from the "Orphan School of Tough Learning", Digger, a burrowing owl, who lost his family to the St. Aggie's marauders and is extremely sensitive and philosophical, and the blind Mrs. Plithiver, Soren's former nest-maid snake. With the help of Hortense's two bald eagle friends named Streak and Zan, they kill three of St. Aggie's patrols, the cousins Jatt and Jutt and 47-2,Leni's best friend. The four owls and 11 humans form a band and fly away in search of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, where legend says the great knight-owls live who are dedicated to doing good deeds and eventually find it. Soren later finds out that Kludd, or "Metal Beak", as he is better known, and an army of tyto owls (barn owls) and humans are plotting to take over the entire owl universe with tytos and humans. He is also responsible for almost brainwashing Eglantine with weird babbling about "The purity of Tytos and humans". Eglantine joins Soren, Gylfie, Twilight,Digger,Lincoln,and his sisters in finding out more about Kludd and his army. Kludd is the leader of "The Pure Ones", an army of Tyto owls and humans. A war then begins between the Pure Ones and the Guardians of Ga'Hoole. Parts in the series # The Captures # The Hero's Journey # The Rescue # The Siege of the great tree # The Loudering # The battle of the Burning # The Hatchling # The Outcasts # The First Colliers # The Coming of Hoole and Hooli # To Be a Leader # The Super Golden Tree # The River of the Wind # The Exileation # The War of the Ember # Rise of a Legend Legends of Ga'Hoole # The First Colliers # The Coming of Hoole and Hooli # To Be a Leader The legends are a part of the Band’s experiences. A spin-off series of three books was planned, titled Legends of Ga’Hoole.However, the parts were not published as a new spin-off series, instead the partss were moved to the original series, with the titles unchanged. They were numbered as parts 9, 10, and 11 of the series.A prologue and an epilogue was added to each book—in which Ezylryb instructs the Band to read the Legends hidden in a secret room before dying in his hollow—so as to tie the books together with the main series. The reading of the Legends later becomes important, as they play a crucial part in Soren's mentality in The Super Golden Tree (the first book released right after the three Legends, which resumes the adventures of Soren and the Band).The three books—''The First Colliers'', The Coming of Hoole and Hooli, and To Be a Leader—are about the legendary young king Hoole and queen Hooli, and there mentor, the first colliers, Grank and Grankoi, along with the pacifist Theo. Grank and Grankoi was the first to find the Ember of Hoole, and King Hoole and queen Hooli was the first to find the Great Ga’Hoole Tree. Hoole and Hooli came under the protection of Grank and Grankoi because his mother was a close childhood friend of them.